powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:DYBAD
Quite a fall cleaning you did here, three years worth messages isn't little thing to remove. It has to be said that not only is it very hard to make judgement to how/what people mean to say things when there are no visible clues, and that how people see certain things is extremely subjective at times. My sense of humor can come out pretty harsh/snarky at times for example and people don't realize I was joking, for example, so I can understand how people would read what someone says differently than what they mean. -_-; That said, please remember that while rules 3 and 5 do mention that there are behavioral limits to what is acceptable, blocking someone takes five separate warnings to them (#14), if for no other reason than to give them possibility to respond. Keep working that temper, it'll help on the long run in life. ;) --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:21, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey DYBAD! Could I request a deletion request of a comment on my third character sheet by the user Huffius. It's the very top one and if possible can an admin warn him not to comment on my blogs again please? He's trolling and I don't see the point. Death horseman94 (talk) 09:04, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey again! First of all thanks :) I thought it was time for a change in pic. But yeah that user has negatively spoken about my IG member Lillian before which he apologized. When I said trolling I mean in an annoying way and not an offensive one; and seeing how the comment is not constructive and pretty much spam. I would like it removed. Death horseman94 (talk) 10:51, August 26, 2015 (UTC) Hey! Hi Hagia Sophia 23:01, August 26, 2015 (UTC)Teien Monster Lords? After looking at the Vampire Lord Physiology page as compared to my (admittedly misguided) Transcendent Vaewolf Physiology page, I think that it seems likely that that's a good option. As I have listed on other page comments, I'm wondering after other Lord physiologies aside from changing the name on that one to Vaewolf Lord Physiology. Of particular note in my opinion is Werebeast Lord Physiology, which would be similar. I've listed examples elsewhere. As for why this was my thought process, I think that aside from it being a similar type of being, there's also the fact that we have precedent there: one of my examples, Cornell, Dark Lord of Lycanthropes, is called a Lord of his species. What do you think? I thought I'd go to you because you brought up the (very accurate) problems with the Transcendent page (thank you for being kind in the assessment, by the way), but I was just wanting to say my reasoning behind the name being different from a variation on Alpha Physiology, which hasn't really come up with any other articles, so there doesn't seem to be much reason to start now. GZilla311 (talk) 01:15, August 27, 2015 (UTC) Okay, thank you! :) Death horseman94 (talk) 07:59, August 27, 2015 (UTC) I'm on right now if you're not too busy :p Hagia Sophia 22:26, August 27, 2015 (UTC)Teien Could you point me to those opinions, ust to check what he's said? I prefer to see with my own eyes what is said, so I know what things to point out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:11, August 29, 2015 (UTC) I think it's closest to 3. "Do not make any negative comments to a power or to another user on the wiki.", but not exactly it either. I suppose we could call it "needless provoking of others"... --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, August 29, 2015 (UTC) They are basically first rules said in positive tone (do), while ours is in negative (don't). Given how many times I've had to note people about breaking the Rules today, do you seriously think that positive slant is going to change things? They don't read the rules either way. Please drop it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:07, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Because if there are no rules set down, then you can't tell people they are breaking them. To be honest, most of those who get notice of rule breaking are very new members who's first message is Admin telling them about the most commonly broken rule. Those who keep breaking them repeatedly should know by third what's coming to them. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:23, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Generally speaking, that five warning is more on the normal cases, with warnings coming every few days/week apart. If someone goes breaking the rules repeatedly during few hours/same day, we usually go for the "third time and you're out" and hit with longer time instantly. Luckily that's pretty rare thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:41, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Just stopping in to say hi Hey, DYBAD I was just stopping in to say hi to you. See you whenever Hagia Sophia 22:25, August 31, 2015 (UTC)Teien Hi Just saying hi its cool that you're busy or whatever Hagia Sophia 22:50, September 1, 2015 (UTC)Teien hey DYBAD, what power would be the power to distort causality? L12345 (talk) 23:01, September 2, 2015 (UTC) oh, ok, thanks by have improved the page. L12345 (talk) 23:42, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Affiliations Hello! I'm from the FCB Wiki. I would like to request to be affiliated with your wiki. Here is our wordmark. Thanks! Looks like you're the last one to edit them, but aside that I don't know anything more than you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 03:28, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hi Just saying hi Hagia Sophia 21:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia and Hagia Sophia 21:31, September 4, 2015 (UTC)Teien Sorry about last night... My chat was bugging and I couldn't get on all last night because something popped up with us girls see you soon ; I'll tell you about it whenever I join again. PS. Would you stop liking me if I had a you-know what? Hagia Sophia 18:02, September 5, 2015 (UTC)Teien It sounds like a good idea to me. (Sidenote) and the whole automated message I wasn't to sure if was automated or not, so sorry about that message I just didn't want to get ban for something silly.Omni-ED (talk) 12:35, September 6, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I was worried that you wouldn't like me if I got one :) Now my question is: Does it hurt to have one? I'm not going to be on for long tonight Hagia Sophia 14:57, September 7, 2015 (UTC)Teien Hi I'm on right now if you want to talk Hagia Sophia 22:28, September 8, 2015 (UTC)Teien Hi Thanks again for last night PS. We have much to discuss whenever we talk again, but this time we're talking about Truth Hagia Sophia 20:13, September 9, 2015 (UTC)Teien sorry about that Omni-ED (talk) 11:29, September 10, 2015 (UTC) hehehe We will also be talking about Natsu as well Hagia Sophia 19:15, September 10, 2015 (UTC)Teien I'll try Hey DYBAD, it's no problem with me but I'm pretty busy with certain matters tomorrow evening, but I will try to get on tomorrow if I can. Hagia Sophia 22:43, September 10, 2015 (UTC)Teien And I don't know what to expect. I expect people being nice on me and becoming writer in future...The Omnipotent One (talk) 11:39, September 12, 2015 (UTC) You're right... I think it's mostly misunderstanding. Is use of word "request" wrong? English is not my native language, so... I think more accurate would be word "plea"? "Obsecration"? "Wish"? Something that would sound nicer.The Omnipotent One (talk) 11:49, September 12, 2015 (UTC) Oh, sorry, my bad. I wanted to say "Why did you remove my message? Can you help me, please?". Thank you for being such a nice admin. I'd wish that every admin would be so nice. The Omnipotent One (talk) 11:58, September 12, 2015 (UTC) http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Species_sheet_1 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Character_sheet_19 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Character_sheet_20 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Character_sheet_23 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Character_sheet_25 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Character_sheet_33 http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Sifsand/Character_sheet_44 MisterCornGuy (talk) 03:21, September 14, 2015 (UTC) If you get this message, do you think it would be okay if I made a power called Pattern Manipulation, the ability to manipulate patterns of any kind? Flamerstreak (talk) 21:24, September 14, 2015 (UTC) The manipulation of the pattern of things like arrangements, sequences, attack patterns, movement patterns, anything that has a pattern of some kind. Flamerstreak (talk) 21:34, September 14, 2015 (UTC) Let's use a combat example then. The user can manipulate the opponents attack pattern, making it regular or irregular. If they make the attack patterns more regular, they can make them predictable while making them irregular makes them more unpredictable. It could also make thinking and behavior patterns be more or less symmetrical, making them more predictable or unpredictable in the process. Does that help? Flamerstreak (talk) 22:07, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I am perfectly fine with that, but can I at least add "Pattern Manipulation" as one of the alternate names under the "Also Called" section? Flamerstreak (talk) 22:14, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I'm holding up just fine Hey, DYBAD I wouldn't say that everyone knows exactly but I'm doing fine for now, but I won't be on for the next few weeks. Take care Hagia Sophia 22:22, September 14, 2015 (UTC)Teien I don't mean to bother you, but is it okay? Flamerstreak (talk) 22:32, September 14, 2015 (UTC) I'll try to get on tonight Hey DYBAD I'll try to get on tonight if I can ciao Hagia Sophia 11:55, September 15, 2015 (UTC)Teien Guess I'll do it that way. Thanks. Flamerstreak (talk) 23:31, September 15, 2015 (UTC) Truth™ Hey Just saying hi Truth 21:20, September 17, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Hey Sorry but I won't be on until next week..I'm sorry if it seemed like I was a bit mad at you last time we talked. See you next week :P Nat-chan 21:18, September 18, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia Truth™ Thanks I recieved your message from Natsu and it was nothing big, just trying to help :). Oh by the way can you please take a look at my nesest OCs? http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth™/Chie_Akiyama http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth™/Ajimu_Inoue http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Truth™/Terminology Thanks again Truth 19:57, September 19, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Trolling on the Chat Yeah, DYBAD. There is a situation requiring your attention. Like, now. Hopefully, you see this. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 04:39, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Omni-Creator Hello, DYBAD: I would like to tell you that Taiji cannot be Omni-Creator user, because he isn't creator of ALL verses, which is requirement. Omni-Creator user would have to have power over every Manga universe, over whole Marvel, DC and Image universe, just ALL. Thank you.The Omnipotent One (talk) 20:07, September 21, 2015 (UTC) Are there any powers based on one's spiritual animal?Canine-of-change (talk) 14:56, September 22, 2015 (UTC) Chat Issues I am having trouble getting in to the chat right now, is there something going on? I keep on getting this. --RiderJones (talk) 01:02, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Say, can I talk to you about something? I want to make a power called "Occurence Manipulation", a sub-power of Event Manipulation. Basically, this power manipulates how many times, where, when, and what kinds of events occur in a given time period, whether it be a festival, or an animal appearing at a certain spot in a given time frame, even how many times a comet passes by Earth in a given time frame. It doesn't make occurences happen and repeat the same way over and over again. So, what do you think? Flamerstreak (talk) 22:23, September 24, 2015 (UTC) Did you get my last message? Flamerstreak (talk) 17:08, September 25, 2015 (UTC) hi Just saying good morning to you Hagia Sophia 22:13, September 25, 2015 (UTC)Teien I should be back on next week sorry Hey DYBAD, out of all the following powers I created: Weredog Physiology, Empowered State, Sensory Perception, and Blur Creation. Which one do you think is best?Canine-of-change (talk) 20:27, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Page Deletion, please Why, hello there, DYBAD. I forgot to ask while you were on the chat, but could you be so kind as to delete the listed pages below: *User blog:Azrael, the King of Death/Character Sheet *User blog:Azrael, the King of Death/Character Sheet 3 *User blog:Azrael, the King of Death/Character Sheet 7 *User blog:Azrael, the King of Death/Character Sheet: Konos *User blog:Azrael, the King of Death/Character Sheet: The Magus Thanks for this favor in advance. See you around, DYBAD. Azrael, the King of Death (talk) 02:08, September 29, 2015 (UTC) I have to admit that I considered chancing it to mass killing or something like that. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:10, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Thanks... Thanks for the picture but I was kidding (mostly) about making the page; I will try my best to make the page when I get on tonight. I actually forget what page I was thinking of making. :P 12:02, September 29, 2015 (UTC)Truth Hi Hagia Sophia 21:22, September 29, 2015 (UTC)Teien Yeah ^^; I have tons of characters Can I please ask you a question? The Point Sensor and Echolocator in Splatoon temporarily reveal the locations of enemy Inklings on the mini-map. Can you please let me know what power that might be? --Bravebravesirbrian (talk) 02:08, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Trouble is, it says that its locating things without the use of a scientific apparatus, and those two things are gadgets. I fear that SageM would scold me if I put those two on there. --Bravebravesirbrian (talk) 02:15, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, you're right. Guess I shouldn't add them there then. Thank you for being so pleasant DYBAD. You've been nicer to me then anyone else here. I hope you don't mind me asking you any questions in the future. Thanks again. --Bravebravesirbrian (talk) 02:20, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Do you mind if I ask another question DYBAD? In Splatoon, Spyke can increase the number of slots a gear can have for sub abilities. What power do you think that is? Potential Creation? --Bravebravesirbrian (talk) 02:36, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Hi DYBAD. Hey what is the requirement for a separate gallery page? Isn't it 20? If that's the case, I'm pretty sure Unnatural Size needs a second page. It had at least 20 images even without the ones I added. If so, can you make a separate gallery page or get someone else to make one? I've never made one before and I don't know how. --Bravebravesirbrian (talk) 15:10, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Well, on the bright side at least I'm not a sensitive person. But they should really put you on the active admins' list though.Canine-of-change (talk) 17:31, September 30, 2015 (UTC) Dear DYBAD, Two quick questions: 1. Would DJ Octavio fit Army Manipulation? As the Octarian's leader, he would have command over the army, and his Octobot King can deploy Octarian fighters to attack Agent 3. 2. Would his Octobot King fit Fortress Physiology? It kinda behaves like a flying fortress. It's decked out with artillery weapons and it can deploy troops, so that's why I think it fits. Thank you ^ ^! --Bravebravesirbrian (talk) 00:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Thanks. I also might have some examples of Double-Edged Power: Ninja Squid causes Inklings to leave no ripples when swimming on horizontal surfaces, but reduces their swim-speed. Stealth Jump removes the indicator of where the user is going to land from a Super Jump, but makes the Super Jump take longer. When fired, the Inkzooka pushes its user backwards. The Inkstrike and the Killer Wail need to be readied before firing. The readying process leaves their users slow and vulnerable. The Bubbler and the Kraken increase the knockback their users sustain from hits. Octostamps stomp attacks leave them vulnerable to attack. The Mighty Octostomp's stomp attack leaves the vehicle vulnerable to Agent 3 climbing one of its sides and attacking its pilot. While performing its spinning attack, the Rampaging Octowhirl can get stuck in Agent 3's ink, exposing its pilot to attack. The Ravenous Octomaw's bite attack leaves it vulnerable to Agent 3 breaking its teeth, throwing a Splat Bomb down its throat and exposing its pilot. DJ Octavio's Octobot King's rocket fists and massive, octopus-shaped bombs can be redirected back at him, bypass his force-field and harm him if Agent 3 damages them enough. Thanks again. --Bravebravesirbrian (talk) 00:53, October 1, 2015 (UTC) About the powers I created O.K., first of all, Weredog Physiology is a werebeast based on a dog, not a werewolf. Second of all, Energy Perception is to perceive the energy that binds the universe together, while Sensory Perception is to instinctively sense how people and objects relate to oneself. Third of all, Powered Form is to enter or leave a state where one has powers while their normal identity normally does not, and Empowered State is to reach an empowered state of being to enhance ones abilities and unlock new ones. Fourth of all, blurs from Blur Creation cannot be created just through Enhanced Speed, but also through Illusion Manipulation.Canine-of-change (talk) 15:50, October 1, 2015 (UTC) About the list of active Admins If you never knew about the active Admins list then look up the word "admin" in this wikia to see that for yourself. The Active Admins List There is a page, but it hasn't been edited in a long time; so you are not on it http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Admins EDIT: I added you to it Truth 12:19, October 2, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Are you volunteering to chancing every single gallery on this site? --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:06, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Run that past Gabriel, if he gives a go, have fun. I think we have few hundred Galleries at least. Remember to add Galleries to Categories as you move them, or make new Gallery-category and remove Galleries from the site. Which ever you prefer. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:37, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like a good idea Gabriel456 (talk) 15:41, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Was that meant for me or Sage? Gabriel456 (talk) 20:50, October 4, 2015 (UTC) oh Gabriel456 (talk) 20:54, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Whoo hurray good job. -_- --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:22, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Have fun. ;p --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:34, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Gallery/Superpower page merging Hello DYBAD, I noticed numerous edits from you merging the image galleries with the main articles. Is this going to be the new format of this wiki or is it just to try it out? If it's the former I know many galleries I alphabetised that I could merge with their main articles. Evil-Tree (talk) 09:35, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for explaing that for me, I'll leave the merging to you. By the way congrats on 65,000 edits. Evil-Tree (talk) 08:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Truth™ You're welcome Truth 12:49, October 5, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ I know, but I'm just explaining to you their differences. ^^ Unique Existence Hi, I have a new power idea, Unique Existence, a sub power of singularity. the power to be a unique or undefined existence in the world, in other words a creature that exists in the world that doesn't seem to have a standard place in the natural order of things, but that isn't completely outside of it rules(that would be cosmic otherness) instead its place in the world is unique and one of a kind. I have a view valid users. Sound Good? Its similar to powers like Paradox Existence and Cosmic Otherness. Its a power for characters who are a part of a world and its life, but that don't seem to properly have a place in it. Characters of this power could be created by accident, or the world made an error when creating life and a being with this power was created, or several different other possibilities. It also explains characters who can Rule Bend, as they are part of the world but don't fully fit into it so they can bend and infringe on it rules and laws but can't break them. One of the biggest examples I can think of would be Santa Claus from the Men In Black Animated series, he is not considered to be alien or human, but something else thats totally unique to the world. As such he can bend the laws and rules of the world without actually breaking them. This power also offers a complete explanation for Rule Bending, so I thought I would run it by you also before I decided to make it. Its not quite the same as Living Anomaly as users of that are completely outside the rules of reality. What do you think of it?SageM (talk) 20:52, October 5, 2015 (UTC)SageM Saw the new galleries you put on Mind Control and the others they look good nice work Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Well good luck and wish you the best, but how did you convince kuopiofi to did this anyway I thought he was supposed to enforce the rules of this wiki, did something change Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Ok then good luck then :) Dragon-Fox 7 (talk) Few notes about your Gallery work: : It's just Gallery, no matter if there are sub-galleries. : If there are sub-galleries make them such. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:18, October 6, 2015 (UTC) If they aren't in sub-galleries, they appear as separate headings so using Galleries in plural is bit pointless. Not to mention chancing between singular and plural just breaks the pattern we use on the pages. Only difference I notice is that you have to edit sub-galleries individually instead of opening whole Gallery at once. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:36, October 6, 2015 (UTC) For me it's about pragmatism, opening just one section/Gallery instead of having to mess around with the whole page if you need to move pics around. Well, that and the fact that with the separate galleries the contents can get quite a bit longer, tho that is secondary really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:34, October 6, 2015 (UTC) Truth™ Hey Hey DYBAD, if you have the time can you talk with Nat if you're both on the chat l8tr Thanks Truth 12:05, October 6, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ When they are sub-galleries, you can choose to either open whole thing or single one when you edit. If they are separate, you'll be dealing with the whole page, and that can get pretty annoying with longer pages, especially since with Firefox at least using Preview moves the work-space to the top and you've got to go page down to find your place. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:25, October 6, 2015 (UTC) You're welcome, friend. And I have a question for you. Have you created any Supernatural Powers and Abilities in this wiki? If so then please name me some, O.K. :) Say, is it okay if I make a power called Medium Manipulation, which allows ones to manipulate things that are means of doing something, like an object that one can use their powers with or air for sound waves? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:23, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Just wondering, did you get my message? Flamerstreak (talk) 01:56, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I already have some of that covered as to what it could do. I have a lot of what it can do down. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:08, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Did you leave me another message just now? I checked my talk page and I saw the same thing you said before. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:11, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay then. I shall think more on this power, then. Flamerstreak (talk) 02:46, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Will you ban me for a week? I have a college schedule to adhere to, and this wiki could potentially be a disruption in the timetable I have established. Thank you. CoolCat123450 (talk) 03:20, October 7, 2015 (UTC) I can honestly say that I've never used anything else than Source myself to Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:17, October 7, 2015 (UTC) Bro, I think you should add me to your list of Cool People/Friends. ;)Canine-of-change (talk) 15:47, October 7, 2015 (UTC) hey I'm on right now and I'm just saying hi :) Nat-chan 21:45, October 7, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan See you tonight :) 11:58, October 8, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan Truth™ How are you? Hey man, how are you tonight? Truth 22:26, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Truth™ Just noticed something strange: sometimes when pages with collapsing Gallery with sub-galleries is edited, the second below each sub-gallery disappears, which causes the sub-galleries go un-available and they don't appear when Gallery Expanded. No idea for the reason, but it's pretty weird. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:55, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Might need to report that to Community Central, at least let them know about it so they can start looking if there's something more to it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:39, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Meta Magic Say, wouldn't Magic Transcendence be a better name for Meta Magic? Because it sounds more in line with powers like Ability Transcendence, Meta Transcendence, Limitation Transcendence, etc.Gabriel456 (talk) 17:39, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Hey (glomps♥) How are you doing? Won't be on when you're on tonight, we're talking to Natsu about stuff tonight. :) but have a good day ☆ Hagia Sophia 21:56, October 9, 2015 (UTC)Teien Truth™ Hey Sorry that I wasn't on yester day, I was busy with another wiki and my adoptive sister, but anyway I made Sylar Ω, Abigail,and Christina Valentina pages. You can chech them out if you want. Have a good day Truth 19:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Hey there Well, we somehow managed with Nat crying very little, but I think having her mother explain it to her made it easier. I'm sure this something she'll have to get used to. I'm actually happy that she didn't cry that much, which means that she's becoming a strong young woman just like the rest of us. :) Well cya Hagia Sophia 19:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC)Teien So, mind if I rename the page? Gabriel456 (talk) 22:36, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Could be, tho' it doesn't fix the problem I mentioned. I've had to fix one each day at minimum since the change started... --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:19, October 11, 2015 (UTC) It seems to happen at random, for some Users. No idea what's the cause. Basically (using Source to explain), as you create collapsing Gallery, there's the coding on top and on the bottom which closes the area which is collapsed. Same with sub-galleries. For some reason some Edits cause the from bottom to disappear and in case of sub-galleries this happens after every sub-gallery. I think I confused even myself a bit with that explanation, so check this to see what I'm talking about. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:49, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Exactly. Not a single clue as to what causes it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:05, October 11, 2015 (UTC) The Culture Here is a link that I think you'll like. If I remember correctly you were interested in the Culture. http://www.vavatch.co.uk/books/banks/cultnote.htm EvilMegaCookie (talk) 21:00, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Sounds like an idea. You willing to do the honors? As I'm not the native English speaker and don't really have that much experience with computers, you'd likely have better grasp to how to explain this. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:44, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Considering that I'm still waiting results of few bug-reports from last year... it can take some time. --Kuopiofi (talk) 13:09, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :p It is because all of us that she's grown up so much in the last few months ;) Hagia Sophia 14:03, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Teien That would be this page: The Culture. But while it is more structured, I feel that the notes thing I linked is a bit more concise and goes a bit more in-depth in what it is like and not so... dull if you get what I mean. I suppose i'll have to fix the background somehow. :P That or go through the painstaking process of making sections for it to make it easier to get to the interesting parts. :P EvilMegaCookie (talk) 21:13, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Hey Natsu just wanted me to say hi to you Truth 21:53, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Truth When you have the time can you get on the chat? Truth 22:29, October 12, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Funny thing is, I was going to do that. But then I realized pasting that note might take up a bit too much space on the talk page. :P EvilMegaCookie (talk) 14:21, October 13, 2015 (UTC) (glomps♥) Yes, you do deserve a lot of the credit of helping her mature these past few months and she is very lucky to have a friend like you B) It is a bit sad but, Nat is pulling through like a boss Well cya (glomps♥) Hagia Sophia 16:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Teien hi hi★ How are you doing? Do you have any time to talk today? :) Nat-chan 21:35, October 13, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan How come you didn't add me to your list of Cool People/Friends? I thought we were bros now. Question: shouldn't that Gallery code of yours have quote marks on both sides width:100% ? Just noticed that they only have one on the front. Kirkburn added semicolon to the code ("width:100%';'"), I asked what it does and when I got the answer will notify you. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:08, October 14, 2015 (UTC) Can you join the chat? Hey how's it going? For some reason Nat wants you to join the chat today dispite not being on herself and I am reall sorry for bothering you. Truth 21:30, October 14, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ I completely understand your duties on and off the chat; I'll relay the message to her, take care okay? :D Truth 21:49, October 14, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Truth™ Join the chat please Hey Dybad, do you know what Nat wanted to talk about yesterday? Thanks for your time Truth 21:05, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ Hey Just thought that I'd say hi to you before i go watch anime Hagia Sophia 23:07, October 15, 2015 (UTC)Teien Reply It's advanced way, you create a new account then using redirect. This is my last change anyway, so don't worry ^ ^ And already request the staffs to disable my old account. --Morgan le Fay 0 (talk) 08:07, October 16, 2015 (UTC) While it might simplify things, there's two problems with that. First (aesthetic/visual) is that having only few pics on collapsing Gallery looks/feels bit silly. Second more practical one is that it's pretty tricky thing to do, and if it's left to Members there's good change Admin has to fix things anyway. On other note, that thing you've also run into where empty lines appear into collapsing Gallery, or in worst case flip from above the sub-gallery caption and the one above it to between the caption and code seems to problem in the wikia coding. I asked Kirkburn about it and he answered with "I believe the space changes is because of oddities in the behaviour of the classic editor's visual mode. We want to retire it at some point because of issues like those. (The new VisualEditor is less prone making changes like that)." --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:35, October 16, 2015 (UTC) A small request DYBAD, can you delete all the blogs of my old account for me (all the HIJMS ones)? I can't do that without admin's ability. Thanks in advance. --Morgan le Fay 0 (talk) 08:35, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, it's good. Thank you. --Morgan le Fay 0 (talk) 08:56, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Better to keep that 20 pics limit as is for now then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 11:33, October 16, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I guess it does, pal. And BTW, I left a question on the power of Enhanced Taste, and I was wondering if you could answer it for me. :) Hey What's up? Truth 21:01, October 16, 2015 (UTC)Truth Glomps Oh and if I'm not on today, have a good day from me and the girls Get on chat real quick please Need to glomp you Nat-chan 23:08, October 16, 2015 (UTC)Natsu Hearfilia May I have your opinnion on something? I'm so sorry for bothering you, DYBAD, but if you have time today can you please take a look at Emilia Laurie for me? Truth 15:01, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ I will glomp super hard next time, I promise I will glomp as hard as I can when you're on next time DYBAD-ONII-CHAN Nat-chan 16:29, October 17, 2015 (UTC)Imouto-tan If you don't mind can you delete Image Subjection and Indiscriminate Substitution for my request. They are both powers I feel just not up to quality or even sensical since when I made them. A Living Person (talk) 16:33, October 17, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person Thank youA Living Person (talk) 03:22, October 18, 2015 (UTC)A Living Person DYBAD JOIN DA CHAT!!! We miss you....Sega Fro (talk) 05:27, October 18, 2015 (UTC) Remember to add Categories when you make pages. --Kuopiofi (talk) 09:29, October 19, 2015 (UTC) I was wondering... Would it be okay to have Heromainia Wiki as an associate of this wiki? I asked TheKingsMan and Caydeb before but they never answered my question. Truth 14:28, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ hey DYbad (glomp) Nat wanted me to give you a glomp so I did :) Truth 21:14, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Truth definitely I will definitely do that :P take care I'd tell you to join the chat for a little bit, but I'k pretty busy today myself :P User blog:Truth™/Heromania oh can you take a look at The above link whenever you have the free time to do so? Thanks very much Truth™ Yeah I wish that I could have fun while I worked like Nat, Teien, Reina and Miyuki do :( I usually just play video games with the girls whenever they get off from work; I especially love playing games with my adoptive sister Truth 21:59, October 19, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ thanks Truth 12:24, October 20, 2015 (UTC)Truth (User Talk:Truth™) Friends? O.K. but despite me hardly knowing you at all, you are and do seem like a good friend. That's why I asked you if you could put ''me ''on your list of Cool People/Friends. And BTW, are those people you have listed on the said list just your friends. Or both your friends ''and ''acquaintances you get along with quite well. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/User:Canine-of-change Hey I'm sorry for how I acted last night; have a good day Truth 20:59, October 21, 2015 (UTC)Truth Truth™ yeah we do have bad and good days, I guess that's what makes life so interesting. :D Truth 21:43, October 21, 2015 (UTC)Truth™ If I may ask... What do you think of my Air Touching power? Flamerstreak (talk) 22:40, October 21, 2015 (UTC)